Grid
Personality Grid is very outspoken, often saying whats on his mind, and is not afraid to tell others off. Despite this, he has a low self-esteem. He is not usually calm and reacts very strongly to things. He is one of the more reasonable characters when it comes to dealing with the Berg Brothers. History Bug Hipz Smol Whipz Arc Free the Flea Grid first appears, unnamed, when Jacob runs into him in the dark at Camp SHHS. He shushes Jacob and pushes him against the side of the cabin to hide. Ashley strokes his face and he swats her away in disgust. He swiftly climbs up the side of the cabin and onto the roof, then reappears with Harry's dead body. He states that Harry was killed, but neither Jacob nor Ashley can recognize his voice. The three then break through the window into the cabin. Cindy is instantly smitten by Grid, who is still unnamed. However both Cindy and Amy clearly recognize him, as Amy is unimpressed with Cindy's feelings for him. Ashley later comments on him and Cindy both being Germans. When the group decides to leave, Jonathan walks closely beside Grid, studying him. He runs ahead and dives into the lake, swimming to Camp GUA. He, along with the others, are given their own cabin. When Amy and Jacob begin to have sex, he plugs his ears in an attempt to block out the sound. He screams at them to stop, and when Amy refuses he gets up and punches her in the stomach, which prompts her to throw up on him. He yells and runs to the bathroom. After Amy breaks up with Jacob, she decides to try and get with Grid. She finds him in the bathroom, washing her vomit from his hair. She coyly asks him if he wants her, but he immediately rejects her. He wordlessly locks her in the bathroom and returns to his bed. The next morning, when everyone is woken by a loud bang, Grid instinctively pulls out a gun. When Benton explains that they will all be counselors like old times, he is confused, as he had never been a counselor at Camp GUA before. After Jonathan is pulled into the water by a tentacle and Cindy expresses relief that he is okay, Grid is shown to be offended. He accuses her of cheating on him, to which Cindy responds by kissing him. When they break apart, Grid comments that it was hot. When tentacles start lashing out, he runs away desperately, but is caught and dragged into the lake. My Kink is Auschwitz Grid is first mentioned when Cindy worriedly wonders if he is still alive. She is relieved when he is thought to have survived. He is later seen pinned to the ground as Amy tries to kiss him. Cindy kicks her off and helps him to his feet. He is the first to realize that Jacob and Ashley are dead and is saddened by the news. When Noah and Matthew appear, he asks who Noah is, visibly confused. When Noah pulls out a gun, Grid lunges forward to knock it out of his hand, but Noah has already pulled the trigger. He is horrified when the bullet strikes Cindy, and is nearly brought to tears when she sits up, dazed but unscathed. The three then hug, and Grid suggests that they go. As the three run away, Grid stops to vape on Berg. The three climb out of the tunnels to find themselves back at home. When Amy asks where they are, Grid calls her stupid and points to the sign right beside them. When Amy tells him to spank her, he glances at Cindy and walks away with her, to the nearby McDonald's. Once inside the restaurant, he proceeds to ask the girls weird and intrusive questions, which neither of them answer. He then returns to eating his Big Mac. When Hanne storms in and demands that they buy her lettuce, he is the first up and sprints to the cash. He later returns with the lettuce and says to Cindy 'lettuce fuck'. The two laugh at his pun and leave Amy and Hanne in the McDonald's. Some time later, when Amy and Hanne are running from Berg, they hurry to Grid's house. He is seen at the top of the stairs, operating a fake Nick puppet. He welcomes Amy and Hanne to his house. When Hanne goes to open the door to help the kids Berg is chasing, he shoves her back. The power then goes out and he promises to figure it out, heading to the basement. After some time, Cindy worriedly mentions that it shouldn't take him so long to turn the power back on. He is then seen by Amy turning a dial on an oven to the Burn the Jew setting. When she lets out a gasp he quickly turns and makes eye contact with her, dancing while staring her down. When Amy tries to expose what he was doing, he has already disappeared, and reappears right beside her, muttering that it must have been a power failure. Amy confronts him about the oven, but he denies their being one, claiming there is only a furnace and power grid. He then tells her goodnight and leaves with Cindy. When Amy investigates the oven, she is scared by Cindy, who she believes to be Grid. Cindy asks Amy not to be so quick to judge him, then leaves. He then comes to find Amy in the basement, falling down the set of stairs. He yells out in confusion when he sees the pit of lava, and Amy accuses him of causing it, which he denies. He admits to the oven, however, but explains that it came with the Jew setting. He then promises her that the lava isn't Cindy's doing either. Hanne appears and reveals that she is responsible for the lava, as she is jealous of Grid. She explains that he has been their friend for a much shorter amount of time but is already more important than her, so she was going to frame him. He then tackles her to the ground and throws her over the edge into the lava. The group are then thrown out of the house by Grid's parents, and when Taylor's voice sounds from StarClan, he is shown to be panickedly looking for the source of his voice. He grows annoyed and asks if anyone is going to tell him what's going on, after he betrayed Camp SHHS for them. Amy then points out how both he and Cindy betrayed their camps. When Nick returns and Cindy expresses her relief, Amy wonders if she still has feelings for him, then decides against it since Cindy is with Grid. As the group gets into the van and drives way, they forget Grid. Luckily he rollerblades after them and grabs onto the back of the car. Amy suddenly hits the breaks and causes him to crash into the back of the van. He pulls himself off the car and asks why they stopped, then climbs on top of the van before it speeds away. When everyone gets onto the bus, he and Nick spend the entire ride arguing. After the group arrive at Camp GUA and are visiting Benton, Grid reminds them about the fight, though he is still clearly worried about Benton. Amy is offended by this comment and glares at him, but listens to him nonetheless. After Jonathan returns, Grid lets out a yell and charges at him before being tackled to the ground by Nick. Later Nick gets off of him, and he shoves Nick away. Shortly before the fight, when Amy reaches for a rock to arm herself, Grid gently tells her that Cindy had told him how Amy can't throw, and suggests she find another weapon. Amy is angered by this and throws herself at him, angrily calling him a Nazi. After much fighting, the two are successfully separated by Jacqueline. When Milky arrives with backup, Grid asks Cindy who he is, clearly confused. When he finds out that Milky is Cindy's son, he lets out a choked cough of shock, but accepts it nonetheless. After Berg immediately kills a girl, Grid and the rest of the campers and counselors, excluding Cindy, Amy, Jonathan, Nick and Jason, flee. When everything seems to have failed, a battle cry is heard and it is revealed to be Grid. He is seen riding down the hill on horseback, sword drawn, as he leads Camp GUA and reinforcements towards battle. Grid yells for everyone to charge, and the battle begins. Grid is spotted by Cindy, having been knocked off his horse and swarmed by five Camp SHHS campers. Despite being clearly outnumbered, he manages to hold them off and scare them away. Cindy rushes to him, but before she can speak, he hands her a letter, then runs back into the battle. The letter is adressed to Grid from Ben, the Camp SHHS head counselor, and is dated to one month prior, before he left Camp SHHS. It is revealed that he had been second in command there, and the letter holds the location of Berg's one fatal flaw. Cindy finds Amy and the two search the battle field for Grid, where he is found fighting side by side with Geoff. Cindy screams as Ben sneaks up behind Grid and throws him to the ground. Ben accuses him of being a traitor, stating that he had trusted him. Grid retorts that Ben killed Harry, and that it never would have happened under different leadership. Ben grows enraged and takes Grid's sword from nearby, plunging it into his chest, killing him. Later, his body is briefly seen when Rach rips his sword from his chest to fight Amy. When the battle has ended, his spirit is seen rising from his body and joining Cindy's spirit, taking her hand to guide her to StarClan. Finally, in the epilogue, he is seen among all the others when Amy joins StarClan. Trivia * It is heavily speculated that the title of My Kink is Auschwitz is in reference to him. Category:Good Characters Category:Characters